


Who knew the ultimate life form would be so small? (One shot g/t fic)

by Dialgadoodlez



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, G/T, Giant/Tiny, M/M, Macro/Micro, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dialgadoodlez/pseuds/Dialgadoodlez
Summary: As sonic runs through the familiar emerald hill he spots some thing.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Who knew the ultimate life form would be so small? (One shot g/t fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck it, sonic g/t time (kinda wrote this for a friend)
> 
> Yes I know I'm cringe I like sonic and jojo :(
> 
> Also I kinda used a sentence prompt cuz I'm lazy,,

"Oh wow.."

Sonics day was very normal and routine at this point, Eggman built a few robots to defeat Sonic and Sonic destroyed them with ease causing Eggman to run off like a coward. All stock and standard for sonic nothing out of the ordinary for him.

Sonic was rushing through emerald hill zone on his way to visit is buddy Tails as he promised they would have a movie night, Sonic loved emerald hill as it gave him memories of his childhood and running through with tails who found it pretty hard to catch up.

Sonic found himself lost in his nostalgic thoughts till he noticed something on the ground.

He blinked

It was Something green.

Something shiny.

"A choas emerald? What's it doing here?"

Sonic bent down and grabbed the green emerald on the ground, how odd what's it doing over here? Normally they're a little more hidden.

As he lifted up the emerald he saw something hanging off of it at the other side. Curious, Sonic turned it around and saw something he wasn't expecting to see ever.

A little black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills, he looked like he was holding onto that emerald for dear life as his legs moved frantically and his arms held on the emerald.

Sonic looked in awe, he sat down and placed the emerald back on the ground along with newly found tiny hedgehog.

"Hi there!" Sonic greeted

The smaller hedgehog didn't say anything, he simply crossed his arms and looked away from Sonic.

"Hey now don't be like that."

Sonic lifted up the small In his hand holding him close to his chest and face.

"Hey! A warning before being picked up with be nice" the smaller one hissed

Oh so he can talk? He was just choosing not to.

"Sorry about that, I just want to know who you are"

The tiny hedgehog scoffed 

"I'm the ultimate life form, Shadow the hedgehog."

Sonic couldn't help but chuckle at that a little, ultimate life form? When he thinks of 'ultimate life form' a tiny black hedgehog isn't what he thinks of at all, he expected something more intimidating.

"Don't laugh! What's so funny?!" Shadow slammed his fists on Sonic's hand which didn't hurt at all.

"Sorry little dude, you can go now" Sonic found it really hard to hold in his laughter.

Shadow walked back to the chaos emerald he had but before he could go back to trying carry it Sonic lifted it and held it close to him.

"Give that back you giant blue brat!" Shadow growled.

Sonic shrugged "Sorry funsize, the chaos emeralds are really rare I can't leave it out here for Eggman to find."

Shadow put his hands in a fist "Can I at least see it for just a second?"

Sonic sighed and placed the emerald back on the ground next to Shadow 

Shadow held onto the emerald and a smirk came across his face as he looked up at Sonic 

"Choas control!"

In a flash he was gone.

"Huh!? Where did he go??" Sonic looked around for him but couldn't see him anywhere.

"He couldn't have gone far."

Sonic figured he had to look for Shadow now. He didn't know what his intentions were.

Today was not going to be normal was it?

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe in the future I'll make a much longer sonic g/t story and maybe I'll make it actually good


End file.
